


The Dressing Room

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Job, Gay Sex, M/M, Peterick, Smut, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-show smexy time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dressing Room

Patrick came off stage full of adrenaline, tonight had been the best night of the tour so far. The energy was insane! He reached the second dressing room to find Pete was already there, spinning around on the desk chair and grinning like an idiot. He giggled as he stood in the door way watching him, causing Pete to jump. He glared jokingly as he jumped up from the chair. “Problem Pattycakes?” Patrick internally groaned he HATED it when Pete called him that. “Not at all Peteypanda.” Pete gave him a very unimpressed look before strutting over to Patrick and whispering in my ear “you’ll be sorry.” The words sent shivers down Patrick’s spine as Pete grazed his teeth over his earlobe.

He snaked his arms around Patrick’s neck and pulled him towards him, capturing Patrick’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Pete pushed his way into Patrick's mouth without even bothering to ask for permission, not that he really needed it. Patrick reached behind him as Pete pulled him further into the room and shut the still open door, they didn’t need people walking past seeing this.

Pete spun the two men around and shoved Patrick up against the dressing table before grinding his giant erection up against that of the younger man causing them both to moan. Patrick reached down and started to fumble with Pete’s belt causing him to smirk into the yet unbroken kiss “someone’s eager.” Patrick ignored the smartass comment and continued working Pete’s tight grey skinny jeans down to his knees before stroking his hardened member a few times, Pete hadn’t bothered to wear underwear today making Patrick’s job a lot easier.

He got down on his knees and took Pete’s member into his mouth making him moan softly. He swirled his tongue around the head before running it over the slit and along the throbbing vein on the underside making him moan louder. Patrick hollowed out his cheeks and started to bob his head, taking Pete in the whole way before pulling off almost completely. Pete’s moans were all that filled the room, getting progressively louder as Patrick continued to work his member

Before long it was too much for Pete and he knew that if he let Patrick continue he would be releasing down his throat before he got a chance to fuck him properly, and as much as he knew Patrick would happily continue Pete REALLY wanted to fuck his perfect little boyfriend. He removed the hat from Patrick’s head whilst he was too preoccupied to notice and put it on his own before fisting his hands at the base of Patrick hair and pulling sharply which only resulted in Patrick moaning around his member.

“Enough Patrick.” Pete commanded slightly breathless. A whine escaped Patrick’s throat before he could stop it, he loved the taste and feel of Pete releasing down his throat. Pete chuckled as Patrick grudgingly pulled off of him and pulled him to his feet. He kissed Patrick passionately whilst undoing his belt and jeans, he briefly shaped Patrick through his boxers causing him to moan into Pete’s mouth. He pulled Patrick’s boxers down so that the bunched down by his ankles along with his jeans before turning him so that they were both facing the large mirror that sat on top of the dressing table.

Pete kissed his way down Patrick neck and began sucking at his soft spot making him gasp out in pleasure. He chuckled at the reaction before kissing the newly formed hickey which stood out against Patrick pale skin. “So pretty…” he mumbled, more to himself than anything else.

Patrick felt Pete's dick push up against his entrance as he kissed the sensitive skin just below Patrick right ear. “Ready?” he nodded as he watched their reflections in the mirror. Pete slammed straight into him hard before pulling out of him almost the entire way. He then slammed back in at a different angle colliding straight into Patrick’s prostate and making him groan out Pete’s name loudly. Pete continued to hit the same spot over and over causing Patrick to writhe and moan.

Pete reached around Patrick and took a firm grip of his member. He started pumping in time with his thrusts as Patrick leant forward, one hand against the mirror whilst the other gripped tightly at the edge of the table. Pete dug his nails into Patrick’s hip as he moaned out “god Trick, I’m so close!” Patrick merely grunted in response to the words he could barely concentrate on over his intense pleasure, he was too far gone to care which is what Pete loved to see. It was a vulnerable and completely at a loss of control, a side no one else would ever see.

Pete was soon releasing inside of him moaning out his name, soon followed by Patrick who made a sticky mess of Pete’s hand. He pulled out and Patrick lent back against him, grinning and breathless. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of Pete’s chest against his back. Pete kissed his cheek as a loud knock sounded at the door followed by Joe’s voice. “Finish up and get your asses out here! Bus call’s in five minutes.” Pete laughed and nuzzled the top of Patrick’s head. “I love you Pattycakes.” Patrick turned in his arms and kissed him softly “love you too Peteypanda.” He reached up and stole his hat back off of Pete’s head when Joe’s voice came back through the door “come on guys! Be cute later, we have a bus to be on!” Patrick giggled as Pete intertwined their fingers “come on love, we better go.” Patrick smiled as they headed towards the bus, he couldn’t wait till they reached the next dressing room.


End file.
